


Christmas miracles

by RosisZegeek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosisZegeek/pseuds/RosisZegeek
Summary: Hanzo shimada wasn't a social man. Nor was he  a festive one. After traveling alone for so many years he was still adjusting to the unfimilar lifestyle as an overwatch agent. And if becoming acustommed to sharing a home with so many others wasn't hard enough, then hanzo was in for a challenge when he found himself invited to the annual overwatch Christmas party.They wouldn't miss him if he didn't turn up. Would they?Then again he owed it to genji to at least try and make an appearance. To try and make an effort with his teammates and...friends?He definitely was not expecting to find himself enjoying the company of a certain cowboy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever mchanzo Fanfic, so be gentle with me. Please. ;)

"Your bussy then?" Genji asked, arms folded across his chest. Head titled sideways in a quizzical yet casual manor. 

"No." Hanzo answered flatly, showing no signs of further elaboration.  
He stood in the communal kitchen, his attention placed fully to the inside of the counter cabinet as if it where more interesting then the conversation genji had cornered him into. With his back turned to his brother he continued to search through the cabinet for his favourite herbal tea, if only to avoid eye contact with him. 

Genji sighed audibly, dropping his arms by his sides in defeat. He strolled over towards his brother, stopping besides him as he bagan reaching into the cabinet. Effortlessly he pulled out a white and green box from the right hand shelf and held it out for hanzo to take. 

"Here." Genji insisted pushing the box of tea into hanzo's hands.  
"This is what you are looking for is it not?" 

Hanzo frowned as he closed the cabinet doors. He took the box of tea setting it aside on the counter table. He had only been faffing about looking for it as a means of distraction. Now he'd have no alternative choice but to return his brother his full undivided attention. 

"Yes. Thank you." Hanzo offered hesitantly as he leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Right...so, as I was saying" genji continued as he waved hanzo's expected reaction to the back of his mind. "If you're not busy tomorrow evening then I insist you join the rest of us at the party. We used to cellabrate every year, even back in my blackwatch days. It's always a great time!"  
Genji emphasied the last few words with such enthusiasm it reminded hanzo of simpler times. Back when they where children. 

"And it will be even better with my brother in attendance." 

"While that all sounds...tempting, Im affraid I have to decline." Came hanzo's simplistic reply. He turned to move away thinking he had heared the end of the conversation. Only to have genji move around him and block this path.

"Ah come on anija, it'll be fun. I promise. Besides all of overwatch would be there. It would be rude to be the only one not to show up."

Hanzo thought on that for a moment. Perhaps genji was right. He didn't usually attend social events but these people all viewed one another as family. He supposed he was part of that now. A family. And it was his duty to genji to at least try and honour that. The thought dawned on him in that moment and he sighed internally. 

"Fine. I will think on it." Was all he said. But it was enough, for now at least.

"That's all I ask."  
Genji smiled under his mask though hanzo would never see it. Slowly stepping aside genji allowed Hanzo to pass freely.

Hanzo left the kitchen, leaving his tea on the kitchen counter. It wasn't until he was half way down the common room hall that he realised he'd left it and turned back to get it. Upon returning to the kitchen he heared a familiar sound. The humming of an unfimilar country tune. But the voice was one hanzo did recognize. As he entered, hanzo stopped under the entrance of the door frame. There, stood by the kitchen counter holding up the box of tea with his face quizzical, and a brow arched was the cowboy. Dressed in a black pair of sweatpants with a simple gray shirt sporting the overwatch logo. Oh and of course he was still wearing that awful hat on his head. 

"Howdy, hanzo." Jesse said placing the box back where he'd found it.

"Everythin alright there partner?" 

Hanzo only hummed in responce, moving to pick up the tea where the cowboy had left it.

"Thought that mighta belonged ta ya, wasn't sure though...did you leave it there? Or have the others been raiding your stuff?" Jesse asked politely but didn't recive an answer because hanzo was already half way out of the door before stopping to turn around.

"No. I was in here a moment ago. With genji." He said plainly. 

"Gotcha. Oh hey, Han while you're here can I ask ya 'bout somethin'?" 

Hanzo stoped in his tracks and looled up at the cowboy, sighing quietly.

"What is it cowman?" 

"Huh, cowman...that's a new one." Jesse stated playfully.

Hanzo only raised a brow in response. Crossing his arms impatiently. 

"Allrighty then, not in a chatty mood today shimada-san, I get it. I was only going to ask if ya planned on coming along to our little party tomorrow evenin'?" 

Hanzo sighed again, this time audibly. McCree noticed and clicked his tounge.

"I take it that's a no then?" He stated more as fact rather then a question. Hanzo could have sworn he saw a slight bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"Genji confronted me earlier regarding the orangment. I told him I'd think on it."

"That so." McCree said nodding.  
"I get it though. A small room crowed with lots of people, cheesy music and bad Christmas costumes...doesn't exactly sound like the most apealing situation I guess. But I can guarantee ya it's all in good fun, Besides we'd miss ya if ya didn't show."

Hanzo huffed at that.

"I very much doubt that cowboy." 

"Hey now." McCree began. His long southern accent drawing out the words. Hanzo felt a shiver sneak it's way down his spine. 

"Now I know for a fact that genji would miss ya. And well...hell I know I would too." 

Hanzo froze. His body went stiff for a moment at the unexpected stament. Slowly he looked up meeting the cowboys gaze.

"Is that so?" 

McCree flushed slightly, the tips of his ears turning pink. He tuned his gaze away from Hanzo, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah...uh...so you be sure to think on that alright."

"Very well." Hanzo bowed his head and moved to leave. 

Later that day hanzo threw himself into training. He spent extra long hours in the gym compared to his usual routine, as well as the time he dedicated to running outside and even practicing in the training range with his storm bow. In his mind he had much to think about. And he did it via physical activity. It helped him focus. Gave him a sense of control. The idea of attending a party surrounded by people acting merry wasn't something he'd ever consider apealing.  
The words the cowboy had left him with played tourcher on his mind too. 

"Hell I know I would miss ya" he had told him freely. Shamelessly. 

He couldn't have ment that truely...could he? What did it even mean exactly. And why was hanzo obsessing over that of all the things.

He kept distracting himself. Kept shooting at the target bot in the range. Kept shooting until he was out of arrows. Wait. Out of arrows? Had he been here that long?  
Walking over to the bot, he retrieved his arrows returning them to their rightful place. Throwing a towl over his shoulder he picked up his iPad and checked the time. 

06:20

"Time for a break, I think luv you've been out here for hours." came a cheery voice behind him.

"Agent Tracer, I appoliagise, I didn't realise I had been here that long." Hanzo said plainly. 

"Nah don't worry about it hanzo mate, I only came out here because you didn't show to dinner and I was hoping to catch you. I did pop by your room afterwards but when you didn't answer I just assumed I'd find you down here." 

"You wish you speak with me?" Hanzo asked curiously as he threw the towl back on the corner bench and reached down to pick up his shirt. 

"Aye that's right luv." Lena clicked her fingers smiling before speaking again.

"Christams jumpers!" 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Christmas jumpers luv." Lena repeated as if that made any more sense than the first time she'd said it.  
Hanzo arched a brow after pulling his shirt on over his head. 

"No!" Lena exclaimed.  
"Don't tell me you haven't gotten yourself a Christmas jumper yet?" 

Hanzo looked even more confused this time around.  
Lena's smile as she always said, had now turned upside down. Now she was doing that wierd pouty thing she does when somethings bothering her. 

"I can't believe this, not you too. First Jamison, then-"

"Miss Oxton, is this about that Christmas party everyone is talking about."

Lenas face brightened up just at the mention of it and she instantly bounced back into a bubble of positivity. 

"Oi, so you do know. Then what's your excuse ay?" Lena blurted out before inhailing a deep breath and immediately cut hanzo off from answering before he even had the chance.

"Ohh wait I know, I know."

"Uh, you...do?" Hanzo asked utterly confused

"Genji always used to say that he never really celebrated Christmas back when he was growing up. Though he always wanted to experience it. And boy did he looovvee the party's old overwatch used to throw for us all back in the day." Lena said smiling widely. How she talked that fast without breathing was beyond him.

"Soooo I guess you've never experience a full on good old fashioned Christmas doo have you luv?" 

"A What? You English speakers continue to amaze me with all this vocabulary."

"Was that a complement?" Lena asked jokingly. 

Hanzo only smiled in return. 

"Well I wont keep you much longer. I just wanted to check on wheather or not you'd be participating in the Christmas jumper competition, we're sorting out reams you see."

"This is a thing?" Hanzo asked shocked, but a playfully smirk on his face.

"Didn't you like travel the world for ten years or something? How can you not have experianced or even come across these things?" Lena asked gigiling. 

"Any whoo" she began, changing the subject. "Just a heads up but genji tends to take this competitive stuff seriously. Sooo if you wanna beat the guy, I suggest you get on top of your jumper game as early on as humanly possible." She said winking.

"He does?" Hanzo asked more as a rhetorical question to himself.  
"Hmm...actually that does not surprise me as much as it should." He added.

"Oh yeah? Well good luck to you then luv! See you at the party tomorrow night, I'd love you to meet my Emily! She'll be joining us this time around. Her, Winston and I are all very close friends you see" 

"Perhaps" hanzo said smiling. And indeed this time he meant it. 

After exchanging pleasant good byes there was a blink of blue light and lenna was gone. And hanzo was left alone once again to his own thoughts. He gathered his things and moved to leave the practice range. Although missing dinner was probably a mistake. Maybe he'd pass the kitchen on the way back his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo turned over in his bed, shifting onto his right arm.

Tic tic tic.

Hanzo shifted again, turning onto his left side, sighing in frustration. Less then five minuetes later he flipped his position again. He was restless. His body felt rigid against the standard overwatch mattress and the pillow itched against his head.

Tic tic tic.

Hanzo threw himself up into a sitting position. He glared aggressively across the room at the clock on the wall above the door. Despite his sleepy demeanour he was giving the clock across the room his best death glare. As if the inanimate object would take the hint and drop it's obsessively annoying noise that continued to disturb hanzo from his much desired blissful sleep.

But still, there it sat, completely oblivious to hanzo's deperate attempts at cursing it into silence. He growled and narrowed his eyes deeply at the sight, throwing his body back against the bed frame. He blew hot air from his nose as he stared up to the ceiling, lying on his back. Slowly he closed his eyes allowing himself to sink into the mattress. In a practiced routine he focused on his breathing.

Tic tic tic.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Tic tic tic.

His eyes flung open. A deep scowl stuck to his face. Ignore all distractions, he reapeted to himself mentally.

Tic tic tic.

That's it!

The dragons raged beneath his skin, twisting and turning in demand. Hanzo gave into them. Violently pushing the sheets off of the bed he stood to rise and marched over to the clock above the wall. Standing on the tips of his toes to reach the bloody thing. He grabbed hold and yanked it off the pin that held it in place, pulling it down to meet his gaze. He frowned deeply as he clenched the item in his hand with such force it might break.

Marching over to the window he drew the blinds and slid open the hatch that locked the window. Lifting it's frame, he pulled his arm back over his head and flung the clock out from his grasp and through the window so harshly, it drifted through the sky far enough to blink out of sight.

"Hmph" hanzo grunted satisfied, returning to his bed. The material had felt cold now. So he curled up into himself to regain his warmth and comfort once again. Just when he thought peace would return to him he heared a buzzing. He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes in frustration.

Reluctantly, he turned to his nightstand where a bright light flickered. Hanzo reached out to pick up the source of slight. Squinting his eyes tightly as he brought his communications devise closer to see it's contents, only to be met with a notification. He had not expected to revieve any messages so late at night but well, there it was..and what perfect timing too he grumbled to himself sarcastically. One new message from Agent Shimada. Hanzo let out a shaky breath. What reason could genji have for messaging him as late as...wait what was the time?

He looked over to the wall across the room, only to frown at the realization of his previous actions. The wall was bare and the clock was no more. He had foolishly ridden himself of his only source of time management within his room. At the time it seemed like a good idea. In hindsight...not so much. Damn sleep deprivation. With a sigh he decided against ignoring the new message on his devise. Had it been any other agent and it would have certainly waited till morning. But reason told him to answer, and curiosity dared him too. 

Genji: _Brother, why must you attempt to take my life in such strange ways?_

Hanzo blinked, caught off gaurd. Surly he had read this wrong. He looked back. No, no he was definitely reading this correctly.

Hanzo: _What are you talking about?_

Genji: _Anija, I know the concept of time can be oblivious to me on occasion. But this, this is uncalled for..._

What? Was all hanzo could mutter to himself, confused. He was not nearly enough awake for his younger brothers shenanigans.

Genji: _First the toaster incident in the communal kitchen, and now this?_

Hanzo: _Toaster incident? You refer to the time the bread toasting devise short circuited during lunch, correct?_

Genji: _You tried to eletricute me!_

Hanzo: _I was no where near you genji._

Genjj: _Nice try, but you can't shoot me with your arrows of lies. I know you rigged it to spark up so you could claim some nice insurance out of my death, since they'd most likely rule it out as an accident. Smart Brother, but not smart enough._

Hanzo stared at that last message. He knew his brother was only teasing. The incident in question was back a few months ago when Lena had insisted on making everyone egg on toast for breakfast. Hanzo had offered to help, out of awkward inclination. When genji had arrived to breakfast he had cheekily asked for extras and attempted to toast some bread for himself and McCree. The toaster had unexplainably caught fire due to an electrical short circuit, caused by what he'd never know. Genji had almost gotten zapped as he quickly attempted to unplug it from the main electricalls. From that moment on genji had used that as a route to bully his brother by overdramaticly claiming hanzo had attempted to kill him again. As if he would. He would find a much more creative and effective way to put down what seems to be an unkillable and practictly annoyingly invincible cyborg ninja. 

Hanzo: _I would have settled for throwing it in the bath tub, but since you have no need to bathe I decided against it._

Hanzo teased back. His brother and he had settled into a rather dark and twisted sense of humour. But it was one they shared never the less. The time they spent growing closer made it easier to joke about such things, despite what happened. Knowing they had now become this comfortable around each other was a blessing. One hanzo grew accustomed too. 

Genji _: Good point._

Hanzo _: But then again, even as a child you rarely felt the need for such trivial things such as general hygiene and cleanliness._

Genji: _Hey! Have you no shame Brother._

Hanzo: _I believe it was only one of us farther used to force to shower off his shame. And it was not I._

Three little bubbles began moving in a cycle that meant genji was typing out a response. When they stopped, hanzo waited as they started back up again before finally reviving a reply.

Genji: _We will never speak of such things, least we torture ourselves forever._

Hanzo _: Agreed._

It really was true. The less said about genji's bad habits as a tot, the better. Even if the family cat had refused to enter his brothers room because it too, was repulsed by the smell that repulsed anything that entered. At that, hanzo couldn't help but smirk. 

Genjj: _So anija, what troubles you so? Or do you often fight with your furniture so late at night?"_

Hanzo: _What makes you suspect I'm troubled?_

Genji: _You mean to say that litterlly having time knock me off my feet wasn't your idea of a poetic attempt on my life? Or was striking your only brother merely a happy coincidence?_

Hanzo: _That hit you? Forgive me brother, truly. I swear I had no intention of harming you...what on earth where you even doing outside my window this late at night?_

Genji: _Uh...nothing?_

Hanzo: _Genji..._

Genji: _Oh wow would you look at the time...or well, I guess you can't now but never the less we'd both do best with getting some rest. Good night anija._

Hanzo frowned and sighed knowing full well the conversation was over. He locked his communicator, returning to the darkness of his empty room and closed his eyes upon realising how much they ached. The silence of his quaters calling him to sleeps open arms. It would take time but eventually he feel into a dreamless sleep, for what little time he had left of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natural light shun it's way through the window hanzo had left open during last night's events. Damn. He'd forgotten to shut the blinds. He groaned feeling groggy from little to no sleep and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes from their sleepy state. He felt awful. Worse then awful. He felt like death it's self. How he was going you survive today's events he haddnt a clue. And oh, oh dear no, please...tonight was that stupid Christmas party thing he's been dreading to attend.

Coffee. He needed coffee. Strong, black coffee. And perhaps a shower too. He lifted his arm to smell his scent and spat and the smell that met his nose. Yep. A shower he would need.

Despite his best efforts, hanzo was still tired. And it showed. It showed through the bags under his eyes and the sharp tone in his already prickly attitude. The shower and clean clothes had only helped him feel partly human again. Perhaps wearing sweat pants and a plain standard overwatch white t-shirt wasn't the best choice of clothing today of all days in order to try and hide his tiredness, but he really hadn't the energy to mess around with presentability at the moment. and to be honest, nor did he care. Taking one final glance in the mirror and deeming himself presentable enough for breakfast, he headed towards the door, fumbling with the keypad to unlock it as he went by. 

"Howdy partner." Greated McCree from the dinning table of the communal kitchen. He was leaning back into the chair, feet up and crossed up on the table. Hanzo grunted, wrinkled his nose at the sight and turned to watch the coffee machine instead. Putting his focus on something more bearable for the time being. Usually he would make a comment, insisting the cowboy sat like a civilised person but hanzo found himself caring little in his current state of mind.

"You've seen better days shimada-san." The cowboy commented, having not revived a reply to his liking. 

Hanzo sighed. Of all the people to strike conversation with him at a time like this and it had to be the cowboy.

"Forgive me, I did not sleep well." Hanzo finnaly said, pouring himself a cup of coffee In one of the largest mugs he could find. 

"Don't worry 'bout it darlin', happens ta the best of us." 

With that hanzo thought the conversation over. That is until the cowboy spoke again.

"Though I gotta say...if that's how ya look when ya ain't feelin' one hundred percent, then ya sure as he'll putin' me ta shame." McCree said with a smirk as he not so subtly looked hanzo over from head to toe.

Hanzo felt himself blush from the complement. Despite not fully understanding what the american had even said. He turned his head down into his cup, drinking deeply at his tea if only go hide the pink that crept across his cheecks. If he thought he had struggled to understand the cowboys words before then he was sure struggling now having left his brain on sleep mode. He guzled down his first cup of coffee already feeling the caffeine work it's magic. He made himself a quick breakfast before pouring himself another cup.

"Whoah there partner, slow down."

Hanzo looked up from his breakfast to stare at McCree, an unimpressed glare directed daggers towards the poor man.

"Hey now, I didn't mean nothin' by it." McCree said putting his hands plalyfully up in defense at hanzos unimpressed glare.

"Look, you do you darlin', jus' take it from me when I say you don't wanna be drinkin' the devil outta that stuff regardless of how tired ya are. It's all good an fine, till ya brain starts runnin' a mile a minute, and then ya swear ya startin' to feel ya finger nails." 

Hanzo furrowed his brows at the statement but lowered his cup of coffee never the less. Before he could say anything in return however, he was greated by the presents of his brother.

"Jesse, what do you think you're doing! Where you born at a barn?" Genji moaned pushing McCree's feet off the table and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"It's _raised_ in a barn, darlin'." McCree corrected smuggly. Genji removed his visor and stuck his tounge out at him in response. Hanzo huffed.

"And you brother." Genji said turning to hanzo.

"You look awful, what kept you from sleeps loving embrace last night, or is home decorating during unholy hours your new hobby?" 

Hanzo only rolled his eyes and returned to his breakfast.

"Uh, home decorating?" McCree asked, raising a brow in question.

"Let's just say hanzo's developed a distaste for certain furntitre within his room." Genji said smuggly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What like them beds? Is that what kept ya awake shimada-san? Cause I told Winston those mattresses would be the death of us." 

"No" Hanzo muttered quietly as he shifted in his seat.

"Ha, you're just getting old Jesse, besides if it where the mattress then I'm sure it would have been much softer on my pretty face." 

Hanzo shot his brother a warning look that begged him to drop the subject. But his brother sat oblivious to it, or perhaps he just didn't care.

"Um, im feelin' mighty lost. Mind fillin' a man in on what ya talking 'bout?" Asked McCree glancing back and forth between the two brothers.

"Hanzo threw a clock at me." Genji said plainly.

"Genji!" Hanzo snapped. 

"Uh, he did what now?" McCree said, choking on his tea.

"I did not throw it at you." Hanzo defended, motioning with his hands as he spoke.

"I did not even know you where out side." He added pointing at his younger brother who was trying his best to hold a serious expression, but the smirk that pulled at his lips was clear.

"Woah, let me get this straight." Began the cowboy.

"You threw ya damn clock outta the window?"

"Yes." Hanzo replied rolling his eyes as if the answer was to be known.

"And it jus' so happened ta hit Genji?" 

"Yes."

"By accident?"

"Yes, purely unintentional." Hanzo confirmed.

McCree stared at him for a moment before Inhailing deeply and opening his mouth to speak again.

"You...threw your clock...outta the window. And it hit Genji...by mistake?" McCree asked again in disbelief. A smile plastered on his face.

Hanzo sighed loudly and rose from his chair.

"Yes cowboy. How many times would you have me repeat it." 

McCree chuckled. "A few more oughta do it." He teased. 

"It's insesive ticking was pestering me, much like you two are pestering me now." Hanzo said sternly.

"Couldn't you have like, I dunno...taken the batteries out?" McCree said laughing.

Hanzo scowled at him. It wasn't his fault if he was restless in that moment and chose to act rash.

"Awh, come on anija. I would hate to upset you. I had our whole day planned out, lots of Christmas activities! Like...brotherly bonding things. That is if you arrive on time." He said snuffing down a laugh.

"Brotherly bonding, huh? I dunno if hanzo is as much into this Christmas stuff as ya are Genji, but I'd watch the clock puns if i was you. Otherwise he might jus' be throwin' _you_ outta the window next." Genji snickered at that.

"That's enough. I will not allow you two to mock me any longer." Hanzo snapped and began to march off.

"Hey hanzo darlin', I didn't mean nothin' by it." McCree called out, but hanzo was already gone.

"Uh...ya think maybe we took that a lil too far?"  McCree asked concerned.

Genji waved him off. 

"No don't worry Jesse my brothers not really mad at us, he's just cranky because he's tiered. Im sure he'll get over it." 

"If you say so partner." McCree replied uncertain.

"I fear his lack of sleep has deeper reasoning behind it, however. Hanzo rarely is willing to talk about these things, which is why it's easier  to joke about them most of the time. Clearly something is bothering him. Noticing that is simple. Getting him to talk about it on the other hand...not so much." Genji said more seriously staring down at the door of the kitchen leading towards the corridors where hanzo had stormed off. 

McCree only nodded and sighed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo stormed off down the hall with a deep scowl on his face. He was moody, and it was clear to anyone within a five foot radius. Maybe he had overreacted back with his brother and the cowboy. But no one ever said hanzo was a patient, calm man. Instead everyone treated him so delicately. As though he could snap at any moment. Now that he thought about it, Genji and McCree where the only ones who really treated him without consequence. They teased him a lot, yet didn't fear his reaction. Though hanzo reacted harsher then intended, he appreciated how the two handled his easily effected moods.

As he continued off down the hall he stoped in his tracks and turned to look over his shoulder at the corridor leading back to the kitchen. Maybe he should go back and apologise? It was the holidays after all. But pride got the best of him and his tiredness called for some alone time back in the warmth of his bed. Deciding that he was better at apologising when fully rested, he turned back around to face his original direction but was met with a flash of blue before he could move.

"Oh sorry Hanzo luv, I didn't see you there." Said Tracer apologetically as she gracefully twisted and spun around hanzo in an effort to not topple and knock him over. Hanzo frowned at her as he took a small step back, just for good measure.

"It is fine." He said plainly as he turned to continue his journey down the hall, hoping he could avoid conversation with the overly enthusiastic agent.

"Oh, oh! Actually luv, glad I bumped into you here, I got a question." She beamed. Hanzo sighed, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. Only agent Tracer could be so oblivious to knowing when her presents wasn't welcome. He turned to her, scolding his facial expressions to something less threatening. Not that he was sure that would have scared her away anyways.

"What do you need?" Hanzo noticed she was carrying a large brown card board box, labled 'decorations' in bright red marker.

"Well...As You know the Christmas party is tonight." She began and hanzo resisted the urge to groan.

"Annnd you've probably noticed the lack of decoration around the base. See that's Winston's idea, its been tradition to not put the decorations up to soon...kinda spoils the big reveal and surprise of it all, you know what I mean?"

"Not really." Hanzo replied plainly. He really wasn't in the mood.

"Or maybe it was because of those health and safety regulations after the Christmas tree caught fire last time." She babbled lost in thought. Hanzo only arched a brow.

"Yeah...we usually go all out at this time of year, it was bound to happen. The electricity bill that year was through the roof." She continued to ramble. Hanzo cleared his throat and frowned deeper at the mention of this damn Christmas party.

"What was it you needed from me miss Oxten?" Hanzo reminded her sternly, bringing her back to the question at hand.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah right. As I was saying, we like to leave the decorating to last minute. The party's tonight and I could use a hand putting this lot up in the common room hall. Would you be willing to lend a hand?"

Well goodbye sleep, he thought. There wasn't much chance of getting out of this one. Damn his temper, and damn the cowboy and his brother for condeming him to this fate. If they hadn't have infuriated him so, he wouldn't have stormed off down the hall and bumped into miss goody two shoes. Hanzo was quiet for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, but Lena was quick to speak over him.

"Normally I wouldn't ask, it's just some of this stuff requires a good bit of height and I figured you're into all that climbing stuff right, maybe you could spider man you're way up the walls to hang the banners up for me?" She rambled nervously. Hanzo smirked at that. As tired as he was he still enjoyed the rare feeling of being needed for a task few others could assist in.

"Very well."

"Oh, great! Let's get to it then, we've got plenty of work ahead of us." Lena beamed, grabbing hanzo by the wrist and leading him down the corridor.

They passed back through the kitchen where McCree and Genji sat quietly talking at the same table as earlier. McCree was the first to look up at him, merely tipping his hat in acknowledgment. Genji followed suit, a huge smirk plastered on his face but he said nothing aside from the low suggestive whistle let lose from his lips followed by a cheeky wink. Hanzo shot him a disapproving glare which only seemed to make the cowboy laugh.

"Oi shut it you lot!" Lena exclaimed playfully as she continued to drag hanzo through the kitchen.

"Don't worry Lena, we know you're not his type, but it's still funny seeing the great hanzo shimada being pulled around like a lost puppy." Shouted Genji. Hanzo snorted at the comment and tugged on lena's hand to free it from her grasp. They both stopped in their tracks and hanzo turned to the two sitting innocently across the kitchen. He folded his arms and scolded his face, standing tall.

"Ha! My Emily would get a kick outta that." Lena teased, elbowing hanzo in the side.

"Now all you need is a leash, and a collar. Oh, Lena do make sure you walk him at least three times a day...he gets cranky otherwise." Genji joked at hanzo's expense. Hanzo squinted his eyes at him in a deep scowl. He'd only been out of the room five minutes and yet his brother seemed more than happy to continue round two.

"Dishour!" He groaned unimpressed. Slowly shaking his head.

"Nah, some how i dont think thats his thing. So what exactly is your type luv?" Lena asked smuggly. Hanzo turned to her now, giving her the same 'don't you start' look that he'd been giving his brother.

"Oh come on hanzo mate, cheer up! I was only teasing." Lena said throwing her hands up playfully in defense.

"Don't worry lena, he's just groggy because he hasn't gotten laid in years." Genji teased, a smug smirk on his face. Hanzo's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. He tried to snap back with some witty retort but he was lost for words. He glanced over at the cowboy sitting besides his brother. He too looked shocked and didn't seem to know what to say either. Hanzo blushed deeper at the realization that McCree had just heared that, Lena too but that didn't seem to bother him as much...which was what bothered him the most. He did not want the cowboy to hear that.

"Awwh bless!" Lena exclaimed. "Genji you're such a little rat sometimes, picking on you're poor defenceless brother like that! Shame on you!" Genji snorted and stiffed a laugh.

"Don't ya mean 'bad boy Genji!' No treats for ya today, ya sleepin' in the dog house tonight!" McCree joked.

"Oh yes." Genji began smirking wider. "My deer, poor, defenceless brother" he mimicked her over enthusiasticly, using his fingers as quotations. "Who once again tried to kill me this morning." He said falling to the floor dramatically, hands across his chest pretending to melt into the floor as though he was injured.

"I was not!" Hanzo shouted playfully. "And it has not been years!" He added without thinking. Genji froze on the floor, his laughing ceased and eyes slowly raising to meet hanzo's now embarrised expression and wide eyes. McCree and Lena had also gone quiet and hanzo quietly cursed himself. Damn sleep deprivation. Finally Lena broke the silence with her giggling.

"Sorry hanzo mate but you set yourself up for that one." Lena said waving her hands around like a child.

"Soo, what was her name luv, what did she look like, did this happen before or after genji....uh..." lena went quiet cutting herself off before she could finnish that sentence, as she realised her mistake. Hanzo's pink complexion from all the embarisment started to fade as his face dropped into something more sincere. But genji was having none of it as he interrupted hanzo's thoughts before they pondered too deep into his sea of regrets, lurking within his mind.

"Actually, I think McCree is more my brothers type." Genji muttered under his breath. Hanzo's eyes shot up and casted daggers at his little brother. Way to go Genji, the master of making things unnecessarily awkward. He looked over at McCree who was grining widely. Lena was caught in awe as she stared at the two, hands clasped over her mouth.

"Well now, how 'bout that." The cowboy finally spoke. Hanzo began to blush again, wanting nothing more than for the ground to swallow him whole.

"Oi so you're one of us then luv, great! I had a sneaking suspicion you batted for the other team, aww this is great news!" Lena chirped.

"What? Wait no, this is not you're business, any of you!" Hanzo defended as he turned to leave.

"Awh hanzo mate, come on its no big deal. Hanzo!" Lena called, chasing after hanzo down the corridor exiting the kitchen.

"Ya an ass, ya know that?" McCree said shaking his head.

"Yeah...I'm slowly realising that, damn...you uh...think he'll get over it?"

McCree only shrugged.

"Dunno...depends on how true what ya jus' said was."

"What, about him liking guys? I didn't realise it was a secret or at least that no body knew." Genji admited, lowering his head.

"Nah, not that, 'bout me bein' his type." McCree said, giving genji a side look with his brows arched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey wait up Hanzo!" Lena shouted running down the hall.

"Oxton, no running!" Said a gruff voice in passing as soldier seventy six glared at her through his visor. 

"Alright dad!" Lena whined slowing her pase only to speed up again once the grump had passed out of sight. 

She came up behind hanzo, tugging him by the arm. 

"Slow down, what's your hurry?" 

"That is the second time today those two have made a scene at my expense, I will not stand for it." 

"Hanzo luv..." Tracer began with a deep sigh. "Do you wanna talk about it? About...ya know?" She said gesturing her head back towards the corridor leading to the kitchen.

"No." Hanzo grunted.

She looked at him for a moment, studying his posture and facial expressions closely before sighing again and nodding slowly. 

"Alright come on luv, storage rooms through here." 

They entered a small closet sized room filled with boxes and boxes of junk. If hanzo wasn't already mega exhausted, well just from looking at this mess he felt like fainting.

"Like I said earlier luv, we've got our work cut out for us." She said noticing his disappointed scowl. 

"So it would seem." 

"Well you take that half there to begin with and I'll handle the rest." She said pointing to the corner boxes with tinsel hanging out of the top. 

They got to work quickly, carrying the boxes backwards and forwards between the two rooms. The tree was the first to go up. Lena made quick work of putting all the pieces together and decorating the tree with bright colours which made hanzo smirk because they didn't at all match. Meanwhile he worked on hanging the ceiling decorations and tieing the tinsel back across all the walls. It was a nice distraction. Hours passed as Lena chated away in the background while obnoxious Christmas music played on the speakers via Athena. He was tired but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. He'd never done anything like this before. His family never cellabrated Christmas growing up other then the occational christmas party for his farthers business associates. Very boring formal party's which genji never showed too, and hanzo was left to handle alone like the rest of his responsibility in house shimada. He was suddenly brought back to the present when Lena tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Alright there luv?" She asked looking up at him as he stood on the table in order to reach higher places.

"Y-yes I'm fine." He said caught of gaurd. 

"Alrighty, great job on the decorating hanzo. Wanna take a break?" 

"Yes. Thank you." 

They sat down on the sofa together, Lena holding a plastic container filled with sandwiches. 

"Want one?" She offered, holding out the container in hanzo's direction.

He carefully reached into the container pulling out half a sandwich with some sort of sticky red filling inside. 

"Jam sandwich, just like mum always made for my school trips back in the good old days." She explained in response to his confused look.

"I've never tried it." He said looking sceptical.

"Oh you'll love it. Especially since you got a real sweet tooth." She said biting into her half of the sandwich.

"Ha! Who told you that?" He snorted.

"Genji, duh! He talks about you often, mostly funny story's from when you where kids and all that. All of it good though, don't worry." She said elbowing him gently.

"I...I didn't reslise." Hanzo said staring down at his sandwich, clearly avoiding eye contact. Lena noticed. She knew this was a touchy subject but she was always a brave one.

"Hanzo...about earlier. Genji didn't mean anything by it." 

Hanzo's body went rigid. His expression dropping from something casual and comfortable to regretful. 

"I am sure. I simply have little patients for his teasing today, I asure you I am hardly fazed by his antics."

"Luv...What you're into is your business not ours. Like you said. And it wasn't cool for him to call you out in front of us all. Now we both know he didn't mean anything by it. And No one here is gonna treat you any different because you're gay. But since it's something you've kept private it wasn't his place to throw that out there, its clear you didn't want that as public knowledge." 

Hanzo looked up at her. 

"I appreciate that, but I am fine. It is no secret, though you are correct. I have always been private about such things."

Lena nodded. 

"Yeah I get it." Lena said finishing her sandwich of. 

"But you never answered my question earlier..." She added

"And what question was that?" 

"Was he good looking luv?" She said winking, a huge smirk plastered on her face.

Hanzo gently pushed her over, playfully. She sat back up and continued to wiggle her eye brows at him. He shock his head at her but smiled. 

"Between us..." He said leaning in. "Yes. Yes he was." He answered smirking.

Lena giggled, clapping her hands in excitement like a school girl. 

"Well then, you gotta tell me. Is there someone you got your eye on now, huh?

Hanzo's face blushed and he turned away. Lena gasped, throwing herself up in her seat. 

"Ha! I knew it, spill it hanzo." 

"No." 

"You gotta!"

"No I do not."

"Urh...yes you do, you're part of the sister hood now my son."

"The What?"

"And that means you have to tell me exactly who it is that's got hanzo shimada all riled up!"

"I do not get riled up." He replied simply.

"Mmhm..." She sounded, raising an unimpressed eye brow.

"I believe the sugar in this jam is going straight to your head miss Oxten." He teased.

"Does that mean you want another one?" 

"Absolutely." He said as he reaching over to grab another sandwich form the plastic container. 

"Genji was right." She stated, smiling up at him. Hanzo furrowed his brows wondering what she ment. "You do have a sweet tooth...and I'm gonna sus out just who it's aching for!" 

Hanzo snorted and pulled the sandwich down from his mouth before he had a chance to eat it, instead shoving it straight into lenas mouth. 

"Yes, good luck with that." He chuckled as Lena chewed on the sandwich and narrowed her eyes at him playfully. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on hanzo, it's all in good fun, just humour me for a moment will ya?" 

"No."

"Argh...you're such a kill joy, where's the Christmas spirit luv?" Tracer teased, a playful smirk tugging at her lips. 

"I'll make YOU, into a Christmas spirit if you continue to bring that thing any closer." Hanzo said flatly with arms folded across this chest. 

He dared glance over his shoulder at the annoyingly cheerful agent standing ahead of him, a huge smirk still plastered on her face. She was holding something up on display and until now, had been inching closer with it in an attempt to slowly but surely flank hanzo with the god awful fabric she called clothing. 

After spending hours decorating the base with colourful decorations and organizing the main rec room in preparation for tonight's evening events, they had decided to return to hanzo's room to rest. Although hanzo was first reluctant to suggest that lena was at all welcome to enter his priavte room, he found comfort in the support Lena had offered him during earlier conversations, and given the contents of such conversations he thought it best to try and be as welcoming to the other agent as she had been with him during such a time. 

And that's how he now finds himself standing in the centre of his room, blocking the younger agent from her endless attempts to access his closet. Previous conversational topics had typically been based on the Christmas party that hanzo had been unfortunately roped into helping prepare for. Now the subject of their conversation had shifted to what everyone would be wearing. When Lena asked hanzo what he planed on wearing (most likely just to break the awkward silence after the unintentional mention of genji and his blackwatch antics which had been bought up and hanzo, still uncomfortable with such subjects had gone quiet), he had shrugged and said he hadn't put much thought into what he'd be wearing. Before hanzo could say a anything Lena had already zippy zoomed over to his closet in a flash of blue and started analysing all his material positions.

And that's when he saw it. The god awful, ugly jumper someone had snuck into his closet while he had been keeping busy with helping miss oxton. And of course Lena had spotted it immediately, dragging it off the hanger and holding it up for hanzo to see, insisting with her overly enthusiastic manor that he try it on.

"Ha! See, I knew you had a sense of humour. Now stop backing off and just stand still would ya luv?" She replied shrugging of his previous threat as she slowly inched closer with an evil expression across her face. She moved like a preditor stalking it's pray.

"Get back foul demon! Away with you're wickedness!"

Hanzo backed away slowly as though the hideous item of clothing she held up was poisonous and threatened his very existence. He eyed it as he moved back carefully. The jumper was midnight black with bright yellow bells wrapped in mistletoe, complete with a giant red bow patterned onto it's middle. His eyes wondered upto the the caption imprinted above the iconic symbol, and he wrinkled his nose at the words that read 'jingle my bells.' 

Lena saw his distatful look and laughed, shaking her head back and forth. But hanzo was not amused. He groaned, loudly but the young britt had no intention of letting him off without a fight. Quickly she pounced out using her unfair advantage of spreed to flank him at his side. She forcefully shoved the jumper over hanzo's head and keeled over slightly trying to pull it down over him. He struggled against her with all his will until he had blindly walked back into his bunk and fallen backwards. With a momentary second of freedom from tracers grasp, he squirmed and pulled the jumper off over his head and threw it onto the floor. He dragged his eyes from the deadly weapon that was considered clothing and moved his attention to the agresser. Lena layed spread out across the floor rolling around with bubbly laughter porring out endlessly and uncontrollably. 

Oh my-Haha! Oh my hanzo luv! You're too much!" She cried pulling her self up from the floor to look him directly in the eye. Hanzo stared at her squinting his eyes with a deep annoyed death scowl. Lena's smile faded and her posture tensed under his powerful glare. She instantly regretted her actions. He was mad. Damn shed taken it too far. Before her mind could properly enter panic mode and formulate an apology she was interrupted by a deep crumble of laugher.

Hanzo had softened his expression, posture relaxed and was he....smiling?

"I have no idea how this Emily woman puts up with you miss Oxten." 

Lena smiled at the jab. Mostly because he had a point. She hadn't the foggiest idea as to how Emily put up with her excessive teasing and child play. It just made Lena love her more. She looked up and hanzo and shrugged, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. 

"Ah well. It keeps her on her toes I suppose." She muttered quietly looking at hanzo with half lidded eyes. It felt nice to be one of the very few people hanzo didn't strangle when they took jokes to far. They understood each other. And hanzo didn't act out as much at her teasing. Maybe he was just immune to the annoyance of it all now. Ha. Now there's a thought she wondered. 

Hanzo's smile softened again and he gave her a short nod in understanding. A sign that all was okay. He then dropped his gaze back to the jumper scrunched up in a messy ball on the floor beneath him. From the corner of his eye he noticed Lena follow his gaze. They slowly looked back to each other before instantly throwing themselves up from their spots and diving toward the poor jumper sitting innocently on the floor. They squabled over, fighting to get to it first. Hanzo reached out, clenching the fabric in his hands and waving it in the air as though it was a white flag representing surrender. Lena looked up and stretched her hand out to try grab it but hanzo jumped up and ran over to the window.

"Hanzo! Luv, don't do it!" She shouted biting back a laugh.

Hanzo smirked at her and glanced a look at the horrendous fabric in his hands that he held over the window bar.

"Don't you do it, don't you-" 

To late. Hanzo had already opened his fist and it was bye, bye ugly jumper as it dropped out from the sky's, over the cliff side and into the sea. Hanzo looked back at Lena with a satisfied smirk.

"Well there goes any chance you had at beating genji at the jumper competition." Lena said with a sigh.

"What a shame." Hanzo said lowering his head. "Still, I'm sure you'll think of something." 

"What do you mean? I didn't put that in there." Lena stated confused, tilting her head to the side. Hanzo gave her an unconvinced look and she threw her hands up to her chest.

"Honest. It wasn't me. I was just as shocked to see it in your closet as you where, if you recall." 

"Hm...if not you, then who?" Hanzo asked and Lena shrugged. 

"Well if you hadn't just thrown away our evidence maybe we could have solved that mysterious case Sherlock!" She argued playfully. Hanzo snorted and gave her a flat look.

"I'm sure we'll survive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loud music beated through out the watch point halls, the heavy base shaking the building. Hanzo straightened his so ready perfect shirt as he walked slowly and I'm certainly down the corridor halls towards the main rec room. The music grew louder the closer he got to the main party room and he grew more and more uncomfortable. It was late into the evening. Around Nine-ish. As far as hanzo was aware the party started at eight thirty but he had no intention to be one of the first few to show up.

He stoped outside the automatic doors to the rec room, the muffled the music from within being just on the other side. Laughter and voices became clear as the Athena opened the doors and bright lights filling a dark smoky room hit hanzo immediately.

A few stoped to stare at him as he entered alone. Others didn't acknowledge him at all as they stood in groups of three and four chatting, giggling amongst each other. 

He stood there for a moment un-moving, not sure what to do with himself. Suddenly his attention was caught by a short brunette stood by the refreshments table, waving him over to join her. Hanzo relaxed at the sight of Lena Oxten and slowly made his way over to her, examining everything around him as he passed by.

The decorations from earlier that he and Lena worked so hard to organise looked amazing in the dark room. The lights shun brightly in many colours and the decorations along the walls and ceilings reflected them well. There were at least two very large christmas trees set up in this room alone, filled with wrapped presents and cards underneath. The tables where covered in fancy Christmas style table cloth and cutlery. Paper cups and plates decorated  with snowmen and slays set the atmosphere and on the other end where bowls set up with bits and nibbles. Party sassages, pringles of all variety and flavours, pop corn, time of roses and celebrates that were commonly associated with Christmas where also on display. Cakes, pies, twiglits and all kinds of party food sat next to whole bottles of juice and fizzy pop practictly filling the table. 

When he finally came to stand next to Lena, zyra and mei had also come to greet his arrival.

"I know right, amazing isn't it? I told you we like to go all out luv!" Lena said noticing hanzo's impressed stare.

"There is enough food here to feed an entire army for months." 

Zyra smiles at this and stood tall, straightening her back as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ha, i did not think japanses man would show. You are impressed da?" 

Hanzo looked at her sharply.

"You did this?" He asked.

"Da, da." She nodded. "In Russia, it is impolite to have empty table. Only rude host's have empty spaces on food table." She explained.

"I see." Hanzo Was impressed. And he expressed it in his own little way. 

Mei began to bounce at the sound of a new song starting up. Before long she was dragging poor zyra of to dance amongst the others. Leaving hanzo and Tracer alone again.

"I'm glad you finally decided to turn up luv. Genji was beginning to think you wouldn't show. But I told him you would."

"You did?"

"I did. And here you are." She said smiling softly. Suddenly she wasn't smiling any more.

"Lena...is everything alright?" 

Lena scrunched her face up and sniffed. 

"Yeah. Everything dandy luv." She replied, forcing a tight smile. Hanzo furrowed his brows, unconvinced by these actions. 

Hanzo turned his head and took a quick glance around the room full of people. There was someone missing. Returning his gaze to Lena he realised what may have been on her mind.

"Where is you're partner? Emily. Is she yet to arrive?" 

Lena frowned again and lowered her gaze to the table infront of her. She then moved her hand out to grab at a paper cup filled with some sort of clear liquid inside. Hanzo recllad it as being the cup zyra had brought over with her but had left when mei pulled her off to dance. Vodka most likely. Lena downed the cup entirely before placing it back on the table and taking a deep breath and sighing. Something was definitely wrong.

"Don't threat. I'm sure she'll arrive soon. She is traveling overseas after all is she not?" Hanzo tried to comfort her. He felt he had too. As though he had a favour to return after all she had done in his behalf since he arrived. Lena had always been the first to warm upto him. She was a decent college. No. A friend.

"Emily...can't make it. Something...came up." Lena said quietly, pouring herself another drink. 

"Did something happen between the two of you?" He dared ask. Lena shook her head in certainty.

"No, no. God no. Nothing like that. Not at time like this. She just has stuff at home and the travel plans to get here were jacket. She plans to fly out boxing day. But I won't see her for Christmas like we'd planned...like I'd hoped." She said shaking her head slightly still.

"I see. I'm sure she's thinking about you from home. And I'm sure she would not stand for this misery. What is it you say?" Hanzo began and made quotations with his hands as he spoke. "Cheer up love." Hanzo tried his best to imitate a British accent but the words sounded overly foreign on his tounge.

Lena giggled slightly and smiled. "You're sure huh? Good to know despite having never met her yet aye luv." She teased. Hanzo smiled seeing her spirits warm slightly. Suddenly the music changed to another generic pop song once again and Lena put down the cup she was holding.

"Come on then luv, if my Emily's gonna be holding out on me then I'm in need of a new dance partner." Lena said, tugging at hanzo's arm.

"No. Oh no. Not me. Anyone but me." 

"Ah come on, you've just gotta loosen up a little." She insisted, and even held her cup out for him to drink from. Hanzo pulled his arm free respectfully and shook his head.

"I am not nearly intoxicated enough for this and have no desire to become so." 

"Ahh so that's ya secret then shimada-san?" Spoke another voice upon approach. A deep and thick southern drawl clung to it's depths. Hanzo turned and Lena looked up to see McCree join there corner of the room.

"Just need ta get a lil more juice in ya huh?" He added leaning on the edge of the table, arms folded and smug grin on his face.

"Hardly." Came hanzo's short reply. McCree only smiled in response. 

"Jesse luv, what on earth are you wearing?Haha!" Lena broke out into laughter as she pointed at McCrees outfit. He was wearing one of those awful Christmas jumpers. Hanzo would have squinted at its distasteful pattern if not for his shocked expression. The jumper was exactly like the one they'd found in his closet earlier on. Except in this case there were no bells only mistletoe and candy canes on a blank slate. With the caption 'kiss underneath the mistletoe' written far, far to low. Hanzo averted his eyes. Or st least he tried too. Lena continued to gigle as McCree gave her a twirl like a some kind of fashion model on a catwalk.

"Yeah, strangest thing. Came back ta my room ta find this thing waitin' in my closet like some kinda bad joke." He explained.

"Sooo, you just thought hey I'm a futuristic cowboy in my late thirties who dresses real bad anyways why not go all the way and wear what ever the hell it is that I just found in my closet?" Lena jokes and trays her best to pull a Soutter accent.

McCree holds his hand above his heart as if he's just been shot.

"That hurts me missy. Cut me real deep jus' now." He teases but breaks into a wide grin. "But yes, naturally I did." 

Lena laughs but hanzo looks confused.

"Wait. So you did not buy this...this?" Hanzo asked, pointing at the jumper, unsure of what to even make of it. He thought the one left for him was bad but boy was he wrong.

"No sir." But I'm touched you'd think such a thing." McCree toyed with a wink. Hanzo felt warm. Really warm. He could feel himself blush slightly and turned towards the drinks on the table, hoping the darkdarkness of the room would hide it.

"Strange." Lena said. Hanzo thought she'd bring up the incident from earlier but to his surpsie she left it at that. Thank the spritis he thought.

"Yo!" Came another voice. One which sounded less mechanical than usual. Genji had snuck up on them and joined the three without a sound or an introduction. What was he upto Now?

"Oh god. Jesse I take it all back. This is by far the worst!" Lena cried, burrying her face in her hands.

Hanzo turned to look at them. And there was genji without his mask, drink in hand and oh dear God, what was that!?

"Who's idea was the tinsel?" Asked McCree with a straight face. Was he not seeing this? Genji was wearing a bright green jumper with glowing lights. Oh yes, real glowing and flashing lights on a 3D print of a Christmas tree. Red and green coloured armour underneath and his legs and arms were covered from top to bottom in tinsel. He even had a hallo on his head made from golden tisle as well as pom poms glued to his jumper. 

"Angela's, duh." Genji teased back.

"Brother, where is you're jumper?" He said with a huge grin on his face. And hanzo could see it now he hadn't worn his mask.

"I wouldn't be caught in such unfathomable clothing. And don't call me that." He stated plainly.

"What? Brother?" Genji asked confused.

"I do not know this man. I've never met him before. We share no blood, ignore all he says. It's lies." Hanzo joked backing away from the three. Genji seems to look rejected at first but realise hanzo's tone to be joking and felt at ease.

"Oh my. My brother. Joking? What is the world coming too?" 

"Oi! It was you, wasn't it?" Lena shouted pointing at Genji.

"Do you have any idea what's goin' on right now darlin'?" Asked McCree leaning into hanzo's space. He suddenly felt his breath hitch and he couldn't respond so he forced himself to quietly shake his head.

"You left that jumper in hanzo and McCree's closet, it was you!" She exclaimed. Genji smiled.

"You'll never prove it!" He shouted and ran off like a child.

"Well...He's defeintly had too much to drink already." Lena said as she unironicly drunk from her own cup.

"Didn't the party start like what...only thirty minutes ago though?" McCree asked smirking.

"This is going to be a long night." Hanzo mumbled under his breath.

 

 

 


End file.
